


𝓢𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝐈𝐜𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐠

by Tia_Maria



Category: Country Humans - Fandom, CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Scandinavia and the World
Genre: "Trotsky", (and because of this he’s addicted to gyms and whey-protein), (because he thinks it’s wrong but he also can’t help it), (he used to be a junkie too but he’s trying to stop using drugs), (he's former overweight and he ended up doing surgery to get into shape again), America also drinks a lot, America is older but smaller and more childish, America is openly gay, America likes to call him by many nicknames, America used to hate Russia, Bad Parenting, Belarus is slightly older than Latvia and Lithuania, Buckle your seatbelts, Canada and Ukraine are not really gay, Canada is America’s younger brother, Comedy, Crap situations, Cute, Did I write a soap-opera gay?, Disregarding other countries beliefs - Russia honestly likes peace, Drama, English is not my main language, Estonia is underage (and he’s also a little ashamed of being in love for someone so much older), Family, Fighting Parents, Finland and Estonia are Best-friends, Finland is struggling against his feelings, Fun, Getting out of the closet, He loves Estonia, He thought he understood relationships, He’s also really rebel, He’s the Ice Hockey’s team super-star, Homophile, How did I end up in this fandom?™, LEAVE A KUDO, Lesbianism, M/M, More Ships to come, Mr. USSR is a fearsome person/country, My fics are usually a turbulent ride, Not Beta-Checked, Now they are dating in secret from their family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ridiculous Puns, Russia is Alcoholic, Russia is a good boyfriend, Russia used to hate America, Smut, TOO MUCH, Teleiophile, The Latin’s Dormitory, The Nordic’s Lodge, The North’s Inn, The Slav’s House, Then, They are the main couple, Ukraine hates following his Slav-family’s rules, Ukraine is confused, and “Мудак”, anyway, but them all are pre-teen age under 15 y/o, but they get gay for each-other because of reasons, childhood enemies, etc - Freeform, homophobic, i have no idea where I’m going with this, long chapters, please, probably, there is the rest, too many tags, weirdly romantic, which is also a huge part of the story, which is cute, which is not, “Earth is a small city”, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: There was a time when Russia and America used to hate each other.But not now.The Slav's family are hard to befriend.Canada is still trying to figure what is happening between him and Ukraine.Finland should stop having a crush in a minor that is his best friend.And winter had just begun.- A CountryHumans Long Novel.
Relationships: Canada/Ukraine (ContryHumans), Finland/Estonia (ContryHumans), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Russia/America (ContryHumans)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	𝓢𝔀𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝐈𝐜𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐠

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I ended up in this fandom,  
> but I loved it. :')

It was a Thursday afternoon, Russia had just parked his car and was waiting for his brothers and sisters to leave their school building - he was leaning back on the driver’s seat, reading Ame’s new message on his phone while smoking slowly and lazily from his cigarette.

> [ 'Sup! Canada’s game ends at 8pm, I'm free after that.]

It said.

By the corner of Russia’s eyes, he saw the front door of the school building opening and a bunch of kids and teens leaving through it with their bright and colorful backpacks.

He opened the window of his car so the smoke could leave the inside of his vehicle and replied to his boyfriend while he waited for his siblings to approach him.

> [ Eight, Noted. ]

He took one last smoke from his cigarette after putting it out and throwing it in the snow outside.

> [ Let’s eat some fish tonight. ]

He added in the end, feeling the will to do something different for a change. It wasn’t always that he had free time to meet his boyfriend in the middle of the week since both of them had their own works, jobs and personal commitments.

> [ ❤️ yas ]

America replied a minute later, following by another message, this time a little more daring.

> [ And we could stay the night in St.L, _if you want_. ]

Russia hummed at himself, feeling a grin wide in his lips. He rose a thumb to start a reply but almost simultaneously he took a scare with a sudden movement at his side.

It was obviously intentional. A knock right at the metal, besides his head, scared him to the point he almost threw his smartphone in the ground to prevent anyone from seeing the heart emoji (or more than that).

Ukraine was looking at him completely unphased.

“Just open the damn _back door_.” He groaned, frowning and trying to pull the handle of the car. “It’s snowing!”

Russia pressed all the bottoms necessary and unlocked all the doors, hearing laughs and whines of kids rushing their way out of the falling frozen-water-crystals, opening and throwing themselves inside the vehicle, bringing wet snow that soon was melting into Russia’s car’s floor.

The older country sighed and greet them all.

“Everyone’s here?” He asked, turning around to check on them all.

Latvia sneezed and Belarus rubbed at her eyes, slightly sleepy.

Estonia was giggling at himself, with something he read in his own phone, and was the only one to actually greet him back, nodding in reply to their older brother’s question.

“Lithuania went to a friends’ house - they will bring her back before dinner.”

“We texted father, he gave permission.” Ukraine added, buckling the seatbelt at the passenger seat.

Shrugging, Russia adjusted himself on his seat again and started the car - driving them back to their house.

The phone trembled in his pocket and gave a sound indicating he had received a new message. Russia’s fingers tapped at the steering wheel in sheer _curiosity_ \- but he wasn’t crazy enough to read Ame’s temptation of romance in front of his brothers.

 _First_ (and mainly), because his relationship with another man was yet a secret. And second, because _that_ was for his own joy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were pretty intense marks of nails on his back and an ugly bruise of a bite on his right shoulder, but, _honestly_? He was feeling **_great_**.

He had woken up with the alarm and was scrolling through his VK just to push the laziness away. It was almost 6 am, and his shift, as usual, would start in less than an hour.

 _Yet_ , It wouldn’t _kill_ him to stay a little bit more in bed.

A lazy sound of someone stretching their back while still lying down on the mattress of a comfortable bed picked his attention. America yawned and pulled the covers to protect him from the chilly atmosphere of the morning, he stuffs his sleepy face at Russia’s exposed back and lightly kissed his red skin, rubbing the nose fondly at the marks he had done the night before.

“G‘morning.” The masculine sweet voice hit his exposed back and sent a light shiver all over the bigger country’s external erogenous points.

Russia turned his head, above a shoulder, placing his phone back down near his pillow.

“ _‘Morning_.” He replied, turning his whole body so he could hold America’s body firmly against his chest. “Your phone died, I guess you forgot to charge it yesterday.”

America groaned against RU’s exposed and well-built bust in annoyance.

“... _damnit_.”

“It’s almost six - we gotta go.”

Skilfully fingers, though, had another idea - playfully playing with each other's lower parts.

“Why can’t today be _Sunday_ ?” The striped colored country with a blush on his cheeks questioned almost in a whine, Russia could see the honest dark circles under his eyes. Ame never stopped being a workaholic despite his brand new addiction to gyms and synthetic proteins that kept him from going overweight again. “We are _sick_ , let’s stay.” He tried, sounding eager and also very _tired_. 

They _did_ rest well though. That hotel bed was already common for them - and it was pretty good and comfortable. **_St. Lawrence_** was a great place, actually. It wasn’t a big hotel, but it stood right in the middle of the distance of both of their houses and jobs. And they could pay with digital money so it would _never_ be found in their Bank statement.

Which was an important deal for them - since two guys booking a hotel room in the middle of the week was really suspicious and weird.

But, _regardless_ of the comfort of that bed, America’s tiredness came from another kind of daily problem, especially work and too much energy spent on those hardcore Gyms he goes to - which, honestly, he doesn’t _need_ to go, but that’s beside the point. 

His body needs more rest than he gives it on a normal day.

After hearing America’s pleas - Russia only laughed at his face, pressing his cheeks together with a single hand and pulling the other’s striped red and white face closer to his, making a funny pout show in Ame’s mouth.

“ _You_ can do it, you are successful enough.” Russia approached, biting at the other country’s bottom lip. Sucking and ending the kiss with a sweet, wet noise. America instinctively moaned, adoring the daring act. “But I’m certainly going to be interrogated with a gun pointed to my head if I lied.” He said, gesturing, grinning at the uncomfortable grimace America was showing.

Russia hugged him once more, firmly, throwing his body weight against the other one - rolling in the mattress. He stopped with his own back against the sheets as America pressed himself to the bigger country, adjusting himself over his thighs.

“Alright, I’ll let you go this time.” He said, kissing his boyfriend’s lips once again.

It barely kept PG-rated as America’s natural colorful fingers started to wander to lower places. The kiss started to get pretty hot quite fast - but Russia’s phone rang against reminding them about the time and the short trip they both still had to take to reach their own jobs.

Thankfully they both had brought their own set of clothes, so it wouldn’t take more than 15 minutes to get neat enough.

They weren’t together for longer than a year. And the way it all started was the _worst_ possible. But if Russia was to point something in their relationship that he’s honestly glad about - is that, somehow, it helped him grow up and be a better person. 

Before America, he used to fight a lot with his father and siblings.

Today, he fights a lot _less_.

And before America, he also used to fight another personal problem that was ruining his life, shaped in a really small powder form, and its price that was more expensive than his daily meals. Usually, it gave him unreal happiness. 

Now, after Ame, just _remembering_ the taste gives him headaches.

Thankfully.

He didn’t want to go back to that.

“I’ll take a quick shower.” America broke their kiss with a grin and ran to the bathroom, knowing Russia will most likely take the opportunity to smoke a cigarette or something before getting prepared for another day of work.

And he was absolutely right.

Because he _had_ to keep at least one of his addictions, right?

Fortunately, tobacco doesn’t kill his spirit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They walked down the stairs in silence, Russia smiled and waved at him while leaving the building and walking down the parking lot. America stood, calling for an Uber to go pick him up.

They couldn’t keep each other’s company’s after the sun was up in the sky. After all, they were yet hiding their relationship from everyone.

Especially from Russia’s family. 

Knowing that their oldest son and brother was sleeping with another _man_ would result for sure in complete **chaos**.

He thanks Gods that America didn’t mind going slow with him.

After all, they both know each other for _ages_ now, and Russia’s family was always pretty traditional and difficult to handle when they get pissed.

Once he reached his old card, he turned the heat on and buckled his seatbelt, staring the machine. He honestly didn’t need to, but he drove and parked in front of the hotel to wait until an Uber would appear to pick Ame. He noticed, and soon Russia received a heart emoji in their private conversation. After that, a black car appeared and both went their destinations with an easy satisfied smile on their faces.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“That’s the worst report I’ve ever read.” It sounded more like a matter-of-fact than a reprimand. Ukraine took a deep breath and sighed. He wishes it was noon already, but the time was running as slow as the coffee on his system. “If you want an extra-point in my class, you’ll have to reach at least the top ten of them all - and you are clearly _incapable_ of.”

The half yellow and half blue color country groaned under breath and swallowed a curse that was urging to get out of his throat.

That professor was the worst - he would demand projects that he barely gave information about and, after that, he, out-of-the-blue, would demand _another aspect_ that he did _not_ say he’d be taking pointing of. 

Ukraine clenched his first and stormed out of his office, bypassing a few other students sitting outside to meet him with repentant looks on their faces as well.

The first thing UA did after reaching the outside of the school was to **_shout_** and point the middle finger at his university’s logo above the main entrance.

He groaned and stuffed both of his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie, walking out of the place, down the street.

He knew where his feet were taking him, but he couldn’t care less. It would be nice to just forget about the ridiculous academic problem he was having. 

The medium Ice Skating Rink was open, and he could listen to a hockey game being played inside, he took the stairs to the bleachers - watching the friendly competition as he decided which seat to take.

The place was empty and it was more like a daily exercise than a real game, some players were laughing and doing flips like pretty Ice Skating girls, while others were either sitting or practicing their throws and moves.

Ukraine just decided he’d sit wherever he wanted. He wasn’t in the mood of going back to University, and he’d rather watch over their silly attempt of training instead of doing everything else.

He wasn’t planning on sleeping - but it was what his body apparently needed for the moment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A whistle called Estonia’s attention outside his window. He placed his pencil down and reached it curiously - looking to his backyard.

His neighbor and best friend, Finland, was sitting on top of the wall that divided their lands, waving at him. In his right hand was a pack of cards and Estonia laughed, opening the window.

“I have _homework_!” He shouted between both of his hands, placed to amplify his voice.

Finland arched an eyebrow and only kept staring at him while shuffling the deck of cards with his skillfully white fingers.

“I _can’t_ !” Estonia repeated, shaking his head, pointing at the inside of his room. “ _Homework_!”

But Finland said nothing back, he only kept staring at him and his window. Shuffling the cards.

“...” For a moment, Estonia stared back confused and thrilled. Was he _honestly_ not listening to him?

Suddenly, FI popped bubblegum and waved again for Estonia to get closer.

The younger and smaller country sighed and shrugged. He closed the window and left his room down the corridor and the stairs. Once he reached the backdoor and put his boots and winter coat, Finland had already jumped down the wall and was walking slowly to meet him in the middle.

“What happened?” Toni asked, slightly worried.

Finland reached a hand to his ear and, almost instantly, a slow high pitch scream of heavy metal music started to leave the earphone that was hidden under his classical winter cap with long flaps.

“What’s up?” Fin asked, grinning.

Estonia crossed his arms and frowned disapproving at him.

“Seriously?” He asked, trying to hide a laugh. “I was doing homework.”

Finland approached his younger friend and threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Cool, past sentence.” He said, hearing another disapproving sound and a laugh. “Let’s do something before your father gets back.”

EE had to raise his head to look at Finland since the other country was much older and taller.

“Like what?”

Fin hummed, opening the back entrance of the Slavs’ house.

“I brought cards, but we can watch something if you prefer.”

Estonia’s eyes met his best friend’s always tired ones and smiled in glee.

“Can we watch a _horror movie_ ?” His question was made in such innocence Finland just couldn’t _deny_. 

The opportunity Estonia has to watch these kinds of things (that no one understands why the likes) is practically _null_ , Fin just couldn’t find strength in himself to change his mind and offer anything else - because he also _loves_ horror movies and Toni’s company.

But _especially_ because of the way Estonia’s eyes were shining while staring at him.

“... sure.” He said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“ _Rad_.” The cute three-color country said, looking excited. Using the uncommon slang to show he was indeed happy. “I’ll make popcorn.” He left from under Finland’s heavy arm and ran to the kitchen, after dropping his boots and throwing his jacket in a chair nearby.

The blue detailed but mainly white country took a deep breath in and placed the deck of cards on their dinner table, taking off his winter boots and heavy winter jacket as well. He reached a hand to his eyes and rubbed them, felling another wave of shame hit him.

Gosh, he needs to _behave_ \- Estonia was busy investing in his future, he shouldn’t bother.

“Fin!” The younger one shouted while leaving the kitchen with two cups of soda in his hands. “Prepare the Netflix on my room, I’ll be right there.” He said, handing both of the glasses to the taller country. “You know the way.”

“Hey…” He nods, taking them but, slowly, asked, while standing in the front of the kitchen as well. “Do you need help with your studies or something? I can always be of use.”

Estonia stopped opening the bag of popcorns and turned back to stare at his friend.

“You _are_ of great use, Fin.” He sent FI a worried and slightly blushed face. “You make me happy, and that’s already _more_ than I can ask of you.”

Oh _geez_. 

The behaving plan was sure going to be a _hard_ task.

Finland did try to think of an answer, but he wasn’t sure his heart was working properly - maybe it exploded inside him and he was unaware. After all, he wasn’t thinking reasonably.

He decided to walk up the stairs and wait for Estonia in his room before he either fainted or jumped the underage country that was his neighbor and best friend.

Neither would result in a good evening.

He stuck to the gore movie plan.

At least this way he can pretend he didn’t have a huge crush on a male kid almost 10 years younger than him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was almost at the ending of his work hour, he was just scrolling throw a few random pages on the internet and at the forecast before saving his belongings and heading home. Usually, neither Russia nor America would keep contact over their working hours - because they had priorities to take care of. So, it surprised him when RU got a sudden message from Ame with a picture attached to it.

> [... OMFG.]

And together with it, there was a picture of his brother, Ukraine, resting his head in a shoulder. A shoulder that was bigger and belonged to _Canada_. He was sitting right beside UA in the roll of red benches, also soundly sleeping. _Drooling_ even. There was a heavy brown leather jacket with fur covering them both and it looked pretty warm and _snugly_.

It was extremely hard to see Ukraine sleep without a deep frown between his eyebrows.

“Holy _shit_.” He whispered to himself to not disturb any of his coworkers.

He quickly texted America back with numerous interrogation signals.

> [ I CAN’T EVEN **PHANTOM** \--]

He got as a reply.

> [SERIOUSLY!!!!]
> 
> [I CAME HERE TO PICK UP MY BROTHER AND]
> 
> [THEY WERE LIKE THIS]
> 
> [ **_WHAAAAAT_ **]

Russia was completely static, he couldn’t utter more than doubt and confused noises while opening and closing his mouth without actually making them out loud.

The phone on his hands started to vibrate with even more messages and RU had to stuff a hand to his lips to avoid laughing too hard.

> [Oh god]
> 
> [I _gotta go_ ]
> 
> [yar brother woke up]
> 
> [I was filming them to shw u]
> 
> [I’m probably screwed. 💦]

Well… America was indeed going to have a story to tell him later.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Belarus loves spring, unfortunately, it was still the middle of winter, so it would take a while for her to harvest flowers in the backyard again.

Her big brother Ukraine is the greatest of them all in growing beautiful and colorful flowers, but besides Lithuania, her sister, their other brothers usually didn’t like to take part of the activity.

When the weather is nice, they would make a barbecue. Usually, some friends were over and the place was always filled with happy mood and laughs. Her big brother Russia would be the one taking care of the meat while drinking from his can of cheap beer or bottle of vodka - chatting cheerfully with a few friends that were invited to their particular party. Estonia would either be playing cards with Finland, their neighbor, or volleyball with some other friends that were more like his own age. Although… they rarely come.

Other times, all the Nordic brothers would also come along. When that happens, all of the older ones - Including Finland, Ukraine (that was already over 19), friends their age and so on - would rather keep the company of Russia and the freezer box full of strong liquors.

Sometimes Estonia would try to mingle in - but all his brothers would purposefully claim that he’s not ready and take any kind of drink that was not juice or soda from his hand. To his displease and bore.

Russia usually doesn’t invite many people over, but sometimes he’d invite some childhood friends, like Kazakhstan and China.

Father wasn’t really amicable to **any** visitor. Especially to the presence of Germany and America. He never bored keeping his rudeness from them on the rare times they came over as well - and that’s probably why they never came again.

Most of the barbecues they did, Lithuania and Latvia would invite Poland, Hungary, and Czech. And Belarus would just keep the company of them _all_ \- because... there’s no one she really wanted to invite. 

But she loved every country that was visiting them as well!

Friendly chats.

With no fights. 

No constant arguments and all.

Just, _peace_.

She loves these opportunities - Where they all just play, celebrate and _chill_ with each other.

Over barbecue and drinks.

That’s why she loves spring.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

America was absolutely _unable_ to stop laughing.

He was incapable of doing so, especially because he couldn’t stop himself from playing the video over and over again in a loop - crying gleeful tears of amusement each time.

“Oh _god_ \--”

“Ame, _please_ .” Canada pleads, staring approvingly at his own brother behaving like a _prick_. “You made the _worst_ kind of a first impression.”

America couldn’t hold another burst of a laugh.

“Oh, **_I_ ** did it?!” He asked, incredible. “What’s _your_ story then? How did you even end up being Trotsky's brother’s hug _pillow_?”

Canada shifted on his chair uncomfortably, quite uneasy, and shrugged. He knew his brother’s relationship with his former frenemy-since-middle-school Russia, so it took him a while to catch into the new information.

“Well… I tried waking him up because it was getting colder and the practice was over, but--” He started explaining, but stop middle sentenced to question something much more important. “Wait, he’s your boyfriend’s brother?”

America arched an eyebrow at the curiosity and grinned.

“So it was honestly _unpurposefully_?”

Canada nodded.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he answered, looking down at his hands. “He’s cute, though. Smells like something _flowerish_ ... And he’s _warm_. I took pity on waking him up once he pressed himself against my chest and kept sleeping… He seemed really _exhausted_.”

America hummed.

“I might warn you, though, bro.” He said while driving, car almost reaching their block. “He’s one _hell_ of a temperamental teen.”

Canada inclined his head at the side and hummed.

“I’m not having a _crush_ , brother.” He assured the older country, scratching at his nape. “But I’d try being friends with him.” CN complemented. “He seems to be a great lad.”

America smiled at his gold-hearted sibling and sounded touched by the wonderful words.

“I'm _smitten,_ ” US said, hand touching his chest on the same position his heart was placed. “I’ll send your lovable words to him for you.”

“Please don’t.”

America reached their house in less than a minute after that, pulling the car on their parking.

“I can get his phone number if you want to call him.”

Canada sighed and pulled his heavy bag filled with clothes and equipment for Ice Hockey over a shoulder, sending an unamused stare at his brother.

“Don’t _bother_ him.” He pleaded. “We go to the same University - when I get a chance I’ll talk to him myself.”

Raising both of his hands in the air, America only nods and agreed to it.

“ _Alright_ , the relationship is _yours_ after all.”

Canada didn’t even care about replying. He rolled his eyes at how silly his brother was.

There's _no_ relationship.

Also, that cute bicolor country was _clearly_ straight.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Russia arrived at his house, the first thing he noticed was that his brother forgot to clean the dishes he promised he’d do. The second thing was that Finland was there, because of the pack of cards in their dinner table and the big winter boots and coat that belong to their neighbor.

He heard screams coming from the second floor and concluded they were _again_ watching horror movies.

Once he reached Estonia’s room, he confirmed his second suspension. He knocked at the door and opened it, raising an eyebrow at the image of a grown-up Finland behind his younger brother, resting his chin on his shoulder, and hugging him, while EE was resting his back against his best friend’s comfortable chest, hugging a pillow - both playing total attention to a bloody and monstrous movie of the 90’s playing on the TV.

Estonia barely greets him, not wanting to move from the perfect and comfortable position.

Russia was slightly jealous that his brother could be openly cute and touchy without actually caring about what other people might be thinking. But he didn’t approve Finland’s forwardness against his younger brother that was _obviously_ underage.

So, as a good brother, he only pointed a finger at them both and said.

“ _Beware_ , you two.”

Finland seemed slightly repentant, with a deep blush crawling up his cheeks, but Estonia only groaned and rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow he was hugging at the door direction.

“You are ruining our movie!”

After the pillow hit him and fell to the floor RU picked it up and threw it back, _harder_ because he was nothing if not a grown-up _child_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ukraine was the last one to arrive at home. First, because he was on foot and didn’t want to take a bus, but mainly because he needed time to _think_.

Shit happens too fast.

He’s yet dumb and skeptical about _what_ exactly had occurred less than an hour ago. His whole face was hidden by his scarf and big hoodie but if it wasn’t for these pieces of clothing he’d certainly be showing how deep of a blush was stuck and scarred on his face.

“What the heck…” He kept murmuring to himself for blocks and streets, just unbelievable. “That’s one hell of a _forward_ guy.”

The words sounded more amused than they should have, giving the nature of the situation.

Once he reached his house, it was already dawn and there were pizzas on the table waiting for him. Lithuania was eating happily at her chosen flavor while watching some cartoon on the television. He greet his sister, caressing the top of her head.

“Did you left a slice for me?” He asked, playfully.

She laughed and nod.

“It was a tough fight.” Her sweet voice said, faking seriousness. “Can’t promise no one ate it behind my back.”

Laughing, Ukraine reached their kitchen while taking his scarf off. The heat doing a great job of making the inside of the house warm and comfy.

In their dinner table, three boxes of pizza were almost empty but he found at least two slices for him to eat - which was a win for him.

He heats up and took the plate to his room.

Still lost on his own thoughts, trying to understand what would make such an anonymous guy sit beside him and just get snuggly - completely out of the blue.

The weirdest part of it all was that the feeling of comfortableness was so real and nice he felt like he could do that again.

He was in _serious_ need of more friends, apparently.

His private room was the last one of the corridor, which forces him to pass over each of his brother’s ones before reaching his.

By their father’s rules, no one could leave their doors closed when he was home (not even Russia) - so, while Ukraine was calmly walking his way to his room, biting on his slices of pizza, he would curiously check inside their brother’s rooms, greeting them.

Belarus was enjoying one of those de-stressful coloring books, and Latvia was playing a video game on their shared room - Lithuania would usually be with them, but he guessed her favorite cartoon show was much more important at the moment.

In the next room, Estonia was back to doing his homework while listening to some heavy-metal music on Finland’s forgotten earphone. (He deduced, given by the scene of Netflix opened on his TV and a white and blue scarf thrown on his bed - Also because Estonia doesn’t use _earphone_ , he usually prefer headphone types.)

When he was almost finishing his first slice of pizza, he passes over his big brother’s room and saw him playing some shooting game on his computer, cursing the opponent on his microphone in his real native language.

Ukraine didn’t want to bother, mainly because he didn’t _care_ about RU as he did his other brothers and sisters, and secondly because he hated the idea of Russia getting into his personal life. In whichever aspect. He so resumed the path entering his room the fastest he could, leaving the door just half-way opened.

It was a hell of a full day. He was still _hating_ his professor - He had spent his whole weekend trying to complete that report and the bastard didn’t even read everything he wrote down. That _excuse_ of a professional was probably _purposely_ giving him horrible grades because of something Ukraine did or said to him, but he has **_no idea_** what might have happened between them.

And it was _affecting_ his performance in classes.

This shitty situation would anger father to _no end_ for sure.

Groaning and finishing eating the last slice of pizza. UA threw himself at his bed.

He was going to sleep waaay earlier today - not because he felt exhausted (That big red and white country with a strange leaf in the middle of his face did help him with _that_ ), but because there were too many things running his head and he didn’t feel confident to start questioning it all.

So, yeah, _sleep_ was the best option.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They were _not_ planning on something so risky.

“ _Aah--_ ” A hand pressed against his mouth as a long humid tongue was invading his right ear.

The space of the car was not helping him either, anything he tried to do would indulge in making their hard-ons press against each other - ripping out, even more, moans out of him.

“Ame-- We _shouldn’t_.” The weary and naughty voice of Russia sounded on America’s ear as his warm breath hit the side of his neck, making the smaller country shiver instinctively.

It was _obvious_ they shouldn’t (although it just added _more_ to the experience).

Actually, _everyone_ in the _entire planet_ would agree that making out in one's car while parked in front of one's house in the middle of the night, while one's _father_ is undoubtedly inside watching TV - was the _worst_ idea ever.

“Then stop enticing _me_ , you _jerk_.” America groaned, getting his body up supported his elbows and praying on his boyfriend’s humid lips.

Russia hands traveled America’s waist, and stopped with one pressing the end of the smaller country’s vertebral column, while the other one decided to adventure himself inside, down US’s gym sweatpants.

The North American country bit his lips trying to muffle a stubborn groan leaving the confines of his throat as he arched on the back seat of RU’s car - face blushing a deep crimson color.

“F- _f_ ** _uck_ **.”

Grinning like the bastard he is, Russia replied with humor and also flushed cheeks.

“ _Gladly_.”

It was past midnight, Russia promised to company him to the gym because he should do something healthier than just play games on his free time - but it was a special day on America’s gym, and so they both ended up taking part on a wrestling activity that worked them up a little bit _too much_.

Sure, they got pretty tired and all once it was over, but they both had a waaaay long childhood with too many fights and, for some reason, it was something that enticed them both. However, since they were still hiding their relationship from theirs (especially Russia’s) families, it’s not every weekday that they have time to enjoy themselves - some weekends are spent without much contact between then so…

You can’t blame them for taking the opportunity given, right?

“ _Seriously_?” US asked, a bit uncomfortable with the position. " _Here_? I’d rather do it in a bed, honestly.”

Russia was kissing his clavicle when America offered, then he stopped and arched an eyebrow at his partner in crime.

“We don’t have money for St Lawrence this week.” He said, kissing America’s exposed chest. “And my car is not _that_ uncomfortable.” He defended his vehicle.

US groaned and moaned as RU started to play with his nipple between two teeth.

“But I want to _ride_ you.” America argued.

And that was a _very much valid_ argument.

“ _Shit_ ,” Russia could feel his protuberance bounce inside his own dark sweatpants, “aren’t your father home?” He asked looking out of the window.

America’s brother and father were probably still awake giving by the lights in their living room and kitchen. The smaller country sighed in waiver.

“Canada knows, and he doesn’t _care,_ ” America explained. “Things would be so much _easier_ if we just tell my father, I’m sure he’d understand.”

Russia’s hands were caressing America’s hips and butt, but he froze his movements while staring back at his secret lover’s bright white and beautiful eyes.

“The problem is that he might tell _mine_ .” He explained. “And you _know_ why that’s a big ‘ ** _no_** ’.”

America grumbled and tried pressing.

“You’re just _scared_. You know he can’t send you to a rehabilitation camp, right? That shit doesn’t really work - you are an adult already.”

“I’m not scared of being sent in a fucking _vacation_ from him, that’s ridiculous.” Russia frowned his eyebrows and shook his head. “But I **_am_ ** afraid of him _disinheriting_ me.” America rose a finger to reply, however, RU pushed his hand back down adding. “Don’t even _start_ trying to convert me to Capitalism again - we are definitely older than those high-school-age bickerings.”

US could only shrug in response.

“So just _after_ you inherit from him that we can announce it _openly_?”

Russia felt bad that it was _exactly_ the plan he was following for almost a year now.

“... yes?”

America sighed tiredly and decided to rest his back on the seat. Not in the mood of doing much bodywork anymore.

Russia felt even worse after that.

“I’m sorry.”

US looked up at him in a complete poker face.

“Well… I _understand_ the priority.” He didn’t smile, nor looked like he was fine with the idea. “But I’m not _happy_ with it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

Russia kissed America lips just so he could make the other understand that he was indeed sorry about it - but… he was sticking to that plan for a while.

Both of them finished their make-out sessions without anymore sexual contact because the mood was completely killed.

America entered his house with a sad smile on his face while watching Russia drive off down the street.

UK, his father, was sitting on the armchair of their living room, once US approached him a moment later and decided to sit in the sofa to enjoy a little bit of television before falling asleep - he was asked what he was doing for so long with one of the Slav’s at that time of the night.

America took a deep breath and answered.

“ _Smoking Pot._ ”

United Kingdom frowned at him in clear rebuke.

“Jesus Christ, son.” He shook his head in deep disapproval. “Find better friends.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Estonia was always a quiet kid. Even now, barely in the prime years of high-school, he didn’t really care about doing lots of friends - although people do talk to him and befriend him little by little. If the class is boring, he doesn’t turn around to chat with some of his colleagues. He’d rather send secret hidden messages on his phone to Fin.

The teacher gets really pissed whenever he catches one of the students with their phone in hands, but, Estonia was _good_ at it - he’d only send or read when the teacher was turned to the board, and, while doing classwork he’d keep the phone hidden between his tights or under them.

Finland worked until 7pm, daily, but he usually takes a coffee break three times a day - as Estonia learned by heart his best friend’s schedule. Not in a creepy way, but mostly because he felt bad about sending too many massages in the middle of Fin’s work.

They would exchange memes and funny pictures, some random theories, and unfundamental questions, just to pass the time. 

Fin was Estonia's best friend and didn’t feel lonely having so little people to talk to while in school hours.

After all, school will end _soon_ \- just two more years, and he will not see most of those faces again. But his friendship with Finland would prosper for longer than that. He’d rather invest in his happiness.

Finland was one of the most wonderful countries he ever met. He could be nice, sassy and serious at the same time. Sometimes he has depressing moments and it makes Toni wants to hug the hell out of him - and he does just that, not thinking twice! Finland is a marvelous being, with a great personality. Estonia admires his grown-up best friend.

It’s Finland that doesn’t like himself.

But he is awesome, regardless.

It… it may take a while for him to reach Fin’s mental age, and he understands it. Yet, until there, he will keep calling his attention over and over again - hoping that if he does it, Fin will wait for him too.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ukraine was _hiding_.

From someone, he didn’t even _know_.

“ _Hey_ ,” He heard that man’s voice sound somewhere outside of his locker. His heart was beating thousand miles per hour and his breath was completely uneven. “ _Did you see Ukraine? I’d swear this was his locker._ ” The question was made for another student passing by, that stopped to greet and cheerfully cheering for the other country on his next Hockey Game.

UA leaned a bit, just listening from their talk.

Canada was the name of that big, strong and cute moron that suddenly appeared in front of his and started to ask him questions like they were absolutely friends. The same Ice Hockey player that shared a great nap with him in the grandstand of the University’s Ice Skating Rink.

UA pressed both hands on his face and felt how warm they were.

He was absolutely _lost_. 

He wasn’t even aware of _why_ he was running away from that country - he just couldn’t help himself.

Canada’s presence just--

God his heart hurts…

“ _Hmmm, I guess I’ll try to catch him later - I have practice now._ ”

“ _Oh, alright then, bye! You guys will rock!_ ” Ukraine heard Romania’s voice shout in farewell as the big red and white country ran to the end of the corridor in their Gym’s direction.

The silence persisted for another minute before Ukraine’s colleague sent a curious and laughing glance at the locker UA was hiding inside.

“Can I know _why_ you are running away from the sunshine of all the sport’s club?”

She seemed really indignant by the way she made the question.

Ukraine groaned at the female that had discovered him and opened the locker from inside, answering under breath for only her to listen.

“He’s been following me every day.”

“Really? _Why_?”

Ukraine shrugged in reply.

“So why don’t you face him back?” She asked hands on her hips. “He’s such a sweetheart, I bet it’s nothing serious.”

The other country scratched at his right arm and retorted.

“Look, _shit_ happened.” He tried to explain. Romania wasn’t a gossip country, nor was she a bad friend. They get along pretty well, so he guesses it wouldn’t be a problem too as for an opinion on the mater. “We should forget what happen and just move on, but he’s purposely looking for me - what if he wants to… I don’t know... talk about the shit we’re not _suppose_ to?”

Arching an eyebrow at his colleague, Romania asked - quite nonchalant.

“What are you _afraid_ of, exactly?” The voice of the female country was curious, she didn’t know what happened but she was guessing that pretty interesting things occurred between them. “That he wants to try it again?” her deduction skills were wrong though. “Or start over?”

Ukraine didn’t noticed, though.

“I-I don’t know?” He shrugged, unsure. “What if he wants to start _something_?”

“Do you want him to?”

“... I never thought about it before--” UA stuff both of his palms with his red face and groaned deeply. “We are _Slavs_ , damn… My father would kill me!”

Romania rolled her eyes and adjusted her backpack over a shoulder, preparing to go.

“Since when do you _care_ about that, again?”

Ukraine looked at her turning around and waving at him in farewell and thought that she was actually right. He was always the _worst_ at following his Soviet rules.

But--

Does he _want_ to start something with Canada?

He doesn’t even _know_ the country - they never had any alliance or normal conversation before.

Although the man is undoubtedly cute, UA never stopped to analyze if he would enjoy going on a date or not with another male. How to _proceed_ with the basic rules of a relationship?

He doesn’t even know how exactly two men have sex - is it… _pleasurable_?

He might search in the internet later.

Maybe he won’t be too afraid to confront Canada next time, if he understand a little bit more about his feelings.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“So… How’s the being-friends-with-Ukraine plan going?”

  * _He hates me_.



America was at the gym, running on the treadmill, talking with his brother on the phone through the earplugs he got from RU as a birthday present.

“Thought so,” The older one replied, sighing. “I told you he’s quite temperamental.”

  * _I can’t even reach him, he runs every single time. **Literally**._



America’s breath was a bit heavy given the exercise, so he stopped the treadmill and cleaned his neck and face with a clean towel hanging nearby.

“I guess you should give him some time, he might understand and forgive you in a timely manner.”

  * _Right… I’ll do that._



“A week and a half, at least.” US said, assuring his brother. “If nothing works, I’ll get his number for you.”

  * _I guess I’ll wait until the final of the collegiate hockey competition, a lot of students will be there. I might get in touch with him after the game._



“Good plan.” America replied, noticing the uneasy voice of his brother on the other side of the line.

  * _Will you be home today?_



“No, I’ll go out for some drinks after the gym.” America sit on one of the benches near the window and sipped at his water bottle. “I’m sad and I want to get wasted.”

  * _… do you want to talk?_



“Yeah,” America said, grinning at himself. “With a _tequila bottle_.”

  * _… ok, then. But call me if anything bad happens, alright?_



“You’re always in my speed deal, bro.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Finland had just arrived home from his daily commitments. He had just taken a shower and was lying down on his comfortable sofa while looking at two tickets in his hands.

They were white, with neatly printed letters of a Heavy Metal Show that was going to take part in the weekend, right outside of town.

His fingers were shaking and his face was stuck in a faraway lost uneasy thoughts.

He had bought it because they were almost over, and without even thinking twice - because it was one good band that played the style of music Estonia liked the most. Which was also his style of favorite music. And now he was thinking of how much they actually have in common.

He lowered the tickets to his chest and sighed.

Estonia doesn’t have School Tests in the following week, he checked. And he also doesn’t have school on Friday because of some intercollegiate celebration - so he’d certainly not have problems to go with him.

But the blaze of anxiousness inside his belly was yet keeping him from calling his best friend.

He felt like things between them were going a little bit too fast and too slow at the same time. And he feels bad that he wants and doesn’t it at the same time.

Finland doesn’t want to feel like he’s keeping Estonia from enjoying his life at the fullest - but he can’t stop wanting to be part of his life for the _eternity_ and take part of _every_ enjoyment the younger country wanted to have.

And to _give_ him _great deals of joy_ that he _shouldn’t_ be thinking of because Toni was _underage_.

 **_GodDamnIt_ ** **.**

A knock at his door scared him a bit. He shared a house with all his Nordic brothers - and everyone of them had a key. They hardly ever get home at this time, and definitely never get visits before 6pm.

He reached the door quickly, staring out of the magic eye and blushing when he saw Estonia with a cute young baby country in his arms.

He, as fast as he could, opened the door to let them both inside.

“Hi! I saw your car parked outside!” Estonia greet him, entering the house and taking his heavy boots off.

“Who’s this cutey?” Finland asked after greeting back, reaching as asking to pick her up in his arms.

Estonia gave the baby to him, and proceed to take his and the baby’s coat off.

“Her name is Slovenia. I’m babysitting her.” EE grinned, taking his wooden cap out as well.

Finland took her to the living room, where he lighted their fireplace on to keep them all warm.

He was used to the worst kind of chilly temperatures, but, even without knowing the baby, he’s certain the girl is not that kin to couldness.

Estonia joined them a minute later, sitting at the sofa and taker her back to his arms.

She was asleep throughout the whole process, so they wasn’t talking too loud as to not wake her up.

“I needed some money, so I took the offer - I helped raised Latvia, Lithuania and Belarus since _ever_ , so I’m not terrible at dealing with babies.”

Finland’s face had a permanent small blush at the beautiful image of Estonia holding a kid and felt his heart fail lots of beats. He was an adult, he should behave.

But that was an image he’s never going to erase from his memory.

“It’s great that you are engaged so early in earning money and all - but if you really need it, you know I can lend you.” He said, grinning at his best friend.

Estonia looked at him and, suddenly, blushed a deep shade of red. Which made FI blink in confusion but high curiosity.

“I… I wanted to buy something, but I didn’t want to _ask_ for it.” Estonia said, his blush still brightly vibrant in his cheeks., he seemed quite uneasy when he supported the baby in one arm and reached the other to his back pocket. “I thought it would be nice to go to that show at the weekend, and you already invited me to too many shows - so, I thought--” The two similar tickets he took out of his pocket and showed Finland almost made the Nordic country _cry_.

He froze all his movements, he was sitting at his side on the sofa, looking at a blushed Estonia holding a baby girl and showing him two tickets to the Show he was struggling to invite him to.

If the flow of sentiment running inside his vein wasn’t love, he didn’t know what that was.

“I…” For a second he placed his hands over the pocket of his own pants and almost reach for the two tickets he’d bought. But, he thought better on it. “ _Thanks_ , Toni.” He smiled, truthfully, reaching his face closer and kissing Estonia’s forehead, fondly. “You are _awesome_.”

With their faces so close, and the mood so right - Estonia’s eyes met Finland’s and their face flushed even more, giving the short distance of their noses.

Estonia hand holding the ticket, placed under the baby in his arms and pressed her a little bit more firmly against his chest so he could, oh so slowly, get a millimeter closer to his best friend’s face.

Finland wanted to do the same, but he was stuck in the position, fighting his will to kiss the other country instead of laughing their situation off in embarrassment - as he usually does.

He decided to let Estonia choose what should happen next.

And given the way Estonia’s eyes closed while reaching his head up to meet him - Finland’s heart was _agreeing_ with this decision.

Nothing happened though, because _Denmark_ got home early and interrupted them.

Finland made a mental note of breaking Denmark’s headphones when he was asleep because his loud noises when entering the house (while unnecessarily singing an old rocky pop song), resulted in a completely _**messy**_ situation - where Estonia’s vibrant red face and sudden scared jump made Slovenia wake up and start crying _aloud_ on his arms. Finland tried helping him, but it wasn’t really effective, the baby got stressed over the loud noises, so he had to go home for the day.

Fin tried to offer some more company - but Estonia denied, saying that he’d be fine on his own.

They exchanged a flushed weird look and a smile at the departure, but the younger country tried to laugh it off and tell him he’d be texting him later.

Finland let him go.

But clenched a hand at the knock of the door, wishing he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously,  
> In the next chapter:
> 
> //  
> America sighed while turning to face his half-brother.  
> “Can I ask you something, Irie?”  
> The other country only nodded and waited for it.  
> “If you loved a person that doesn’t want to tell their parents about you because they suck - what would you do?”  
> Ireland arched an eyebrow and laughed.  
> “I’d probably run away with her.”  
> //  
> “...What are you doing here?”  
> A shiver ran show Canada’s back as he looked up at the window in the room over. There he saw Ukraine’s surprised face staring down, back at him.  
> Canada stood frozen for precisely 14 seconds thinking on a good enough excuse.  
> “Ahr..." He looked sideways, rubbing at his nape. "I came... to talk to you?”  
> //  
> Finland was awake, drinking from a bottle of vodka, outside, in his yard, laughing at America's clumsiness trying to climb the Slav's house to reach Russia's window, clearly drunk, while Canada was uncomfortably wooing Ukraine without even realizing. Although he couldn't judge either of them, because he was fairly certain that staring at Estonia’s window like a creep was just as strange.


End file.
